


Back to the Night

by AlexOblivion



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Body Worship, Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Moonlight, No Plot, POV Cassian Andor, PWP, Plot What Plot, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, sorta angsty if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOblivion/pseuds/AlexOblivion
Summary: Fingers skate across skin, just the barest hint of contact and rough scrape of calluses over flesh that’s never seen a day’s work - hip skin, rib skin, skin that’s spent its life under cover, until clothes are peeled away and gooseflesh ripples across that shy skin. Whispers of question and affirmation follow the path of the fingers, spilled bits of sound caressing downwards and filling the darkness.She looks up, the dim light catching in her eyes and shining out like twin stars. His fingers advance, still only skimming, afraid to put pressure lest it becomes real, and her eyes drift closed momentarily. His name drips from her lips and he is lost.* Oneshot! Loosely set after the Death Star is destroyed and they are celebrating, Cassian and Jyn fall into each other, right where they're supposed to be.





	Back to the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well this sorta got away from me... I regret nothing!

_Fingers skate across skin, just the barest hint of contact and rough scrape of calluses over flesh that’s never seen a day’s work - hip skin, rib skin, skin that’s spent its life under cover, until clothes are peeled away and gooseflesh ripples across that shy skin. Whispers of question and affirmation follow the path of the fingers, spilled bits of sound caressing downwards and filling the darkness._

_She looks up, the dim light catching in her eyes and shining out like twin stars. His fingers advance, still only skimming, afraid to put pressure lest it becomes real, and her eyes drift closed momentarily. His name drips from her lips and he is lost._

He spots her across the bar and she is aglow, lit from within with the light of victory and the fire of the rebellion. She’s a beacon, a siren’s song made flesh, and he can feel her pull from where he’s sitting with Bodhi and the others. Kay, in his refurbished and completely insufficient body, has to repeat his name three times before he can look away from her. His friends grin at him knowingly and heat suffuses his face. He can’t help his eyes flicking back to her, tracking her movements around the bar and noticing the way her hair moves when it’s free of its bun, the way she laughs more freely and breathes a little easier now. She sees him watching him and smiles a different smile, this one small and slow and curving, her eyes burning into his. 

“Go buy her a drink,” Bodhi suggests. Cassian drags his eyes away from her and looks at his friend. Bodhi’s smiling like he knows what’s happening and Cassian wishes that if he does he could inform Cassian. He has no idea, just knows that Jyn is like gravity and he a comet - helpless to resist, burning up in her orbit. 

“Go,” Bodhi urges when Cassian just stares blankly at him,” you’re not exactly good company here anyways.” 

That, at least, is true. Cassian glances around at the others but they’re all nodding encouragement. Baze and Chirrut are already discussing something else like it’s a foregone conclusion that he’ll follow Bodhi’s orders. He already feels his feet moving, and without him knowing quite how it happens he’s shouldering in beside her at the bar, crammed far too close to her by the press of people. 

Jyn cranes her neck so she can look up at him, and this time the smile is slow and small and meant to set him aflame. As if she doesn’t know he is already ashes. 

“Hey,” she says to him, her gaze stuck on his. He hasn’t looked away in what should have been an uncomfortably long time, but isn’t. The rest of the bar fades into background noise. She’s all that was in front of him. 

“Hey,” he says back, and her grin widens. “Buy you a drink?” 

“No,” she says. She has to raise her voice so he can hear her over the music, so he leans further into her space to make it easier for her. He can feel her breath on his ear when she speaks again. 

“Dance with me?” 

_She breathes his name into the dark and he is lost in her, in the sound of her clothes rustling, in the heat of her breath on his neck, in the scent of her hair and the spark of her eyes. He skims his fingers up her arms, traces them into her hair and wraps the strands around his fingers. Her eyes close and she leans into his touch, humming softly. He studies her with a slight frown creasing the skin between his eyebrows, memorizing the way she moves and the shifts his fingers elicit from her. He catalogues them, then brushes his fingers across the base of her neck and over her collarbones. She lets out a small gasp and her eyes lock onto his again. She whispers his name like she’s drowning and that can’t be, there’s only enough air in here for one of them and he knows he drowned a long time ago._

_His fingers graze over her shoulder and the thin strap of her top falls down her arm. She makes no move to correct it, and he runs his other hand over the opposite shoulder. That strap obliges his wishes as well and then her silken tank top is falling, somehow overcoming her personal gravity and succumbing to the floor. She lets it drop off her arms and slide slick down her body, but a pinch of fear crosses his forehead and he is quick to smooth it off her skin with his thumb. She watches him, a flicker of that slow, burning smile crossing her lips when he can’t stop his gaze from dipping down to all that newly bared skin._

_She murmurs his name again and covers his fingers with hers, setting them on a path down her skin that he can’t help but follow. He’d follow her anywhere._

They dance sweet and soft, his hands gripping hers and leading her through a series of twirls to the beat crashing through the bar, until the smile on her face is one of joy and she’s laughing. He could drown in her laughter, absorb it through his skin and soak it into his bones until he’s sinking in her happiness. It would be a good way to go. He could close his eyes and let her joy wash over him until he knows nothing else, and he would have no regrets. 

She’s having none of it though, pulling him closer into her and lacing her own hands around his neck. He notices that the music has slowed down and her joy has turned into something a little more serious, a little more colored by bittersweet and memories. He’s not sure how he feels about that, but her body is pressed close to his and he can’t exactly argue. 

He runs a hand over her back, fingers tracing circles on her skin through the thin silk of her shirt, and she shivers under him. His hands drift low enough that the bottom of one of his circles catches bare skin and she draws in a shuddering breath. Their bodies slow until they’re standing in the middle of the crowd, each searching the other’s face for something. 

She makes the decision, and it’s her fingers that’re lacing through his and tugging him towards the door of the bar. He’d follow her anywhere. 

_She lets him explore her, lets his fingers grow slowly bolder in tune with the volume of her breathing, until she’s gasping for air and he’s pushing furrows into the skin of her hips. He slowly drops to his knees in front of her, his fingers hooked in the edges of her pants and he looks up at her, waiting. She nods and he slides the clothing off her body, dragging it down her skin an inch at a time until she groans and her head falls back. She steps out of the pant legs when he prompts her and then there she is, standing in front of him. She looks like she wants to be self conscious, like it's taking all her effort to keep from crossing her arms over herself and hiding from him._

_“You’re beautiful,” he mutters. He presses his lips to her hipbone where it tents her skin, and he can’t help but flick his tongue out to taste her flesh. His eyes stay locked on hers, and though she bites her lip and groans she doesn’t blink. He skates his fingers up the backs of her legs, callused fingertips ghosting over the backs of her knees and dragging a huff of laughter out of her. He smiles against her stomach and keeps his hands drifting upwards until they’re on her ass and he’s pulling her against him. She comes willingly and tangles her fingers into his hair, her nails grazing his scalp and sending tingles down his spine._

_He slides his fingers down her ass and wraps his hands around the backs of her thighs, fingertips grazing over her soft folds and eliciting a gasp from her. He loves that sound and repeats the motion just to get her to make it again._

_“Cassian,” she starts, her voice just on the edge of begging, but he won’t be deterred._

“Cassian,” she says, his name a murmur on her lips that brings goosebumps rippling along his arms. She’s leading him down a hallway towards the barracks, her hand still intertwined with his, and he can’t drag his eyes off the way her shirt ripples as she moves long enough to notice that she keeps glancing at him. 

“Cassian,” she repeats, and her steps slow. She pulls him around by the hand to face her and bites her lip, looking up at him like she’s worried. He wants to wipe that worry off her face, reassure her however she needs, but he can’t quite fathom what she’s worried about. 

“Are we… is this… is this okay?” She asks, her voice full of timid vulnerability. 

He still isn’t quite sure what she means though. “Is what?” 

She surges forward and kisses him, her lips hard against his. Her momentum takes him backwards a couple steps until his back hits the wall, but his hands are too busy clenching onto her hips to soften the impact. He grunts and just as quickly as she started the kiss she ends it, pulling back and looking away from him. 

“That,” she says. She bites her lip again and he wants to kiss the bite marks off her skin, so he does. It’s softer than hers had been, less immediate, but just as full of fire. When her mouth opens under his to let his tongue explore her he groans and spins them, pressing her back against the wall and using a hand against the small of her back to arch her as close to him as he could. She shifts her stance and suddenly she’s straddling one of his thighs. He presses his thigh up just slightly into the heat at the center of her and she breaks their kiss to moan his name. 

He tucks his head into the crook of her neck to stop himself from picking her up right there and then. 

“Yes,” he breathes into her skin, “Yeah, this is okay.” The laugh she manages at the strained quality of his voice is more than half gasp, and a second later her hands are in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulling him back up to kiss her again. His hands spasm on her hips and she moans into his mouth. 

“My room,” she murmur against his lips. “Cass, we can’t - in the hall, my room.” He leans his head down onto her shoulder and groans. They’re both breathing fast. He lets her take his hand again though and leads her down the hall until finally, after a brief eternity, she turns and keys a code into one of the doors with shaking fingers. It slides open and he crowds her inside, turning her so her back hits the door as soon as it’s closed. 

Time slows down around them and they just look at each other, each wondering how they had gotten here and what had taken them so long. Jyn bites her lip again and Cassian rubs his thumb over the poor abused flesh. Jyn lets her eyes drift closed at his touch, and Cassian is hit by the burning desire to explore her skin, to run his fingertips over every inch of her and learn what spots makes her sigh, what makes her laugh and what makes her gasp. Suddenly they’re back at the beginning and they’re together and there’s nothing else in the world. 

_Fingers skate across skin, just the barest hint of contact and rough scrape of calluses over skin that’s never seen a day’s work - hip skin, rib skin, skin that’s spent its life under cover, until clothes are peeled away and gooseflesh ripples across that shy skin. Whispers of question and affirmation follow the path of the fingers, spilled bits of sound caressing downwards and filling the darkness._

And now she stands in front of him, naked except for the edges of moonlight that slip through her window and catch on the lines of her ribs, tangle in her hair, and outline the swell of her hips. She is etched in moonlight, and he can’t help but picture her as stardust. She whispers his name again and Cassian feels that fire flicker through him. He looks up at her from his knees and uses his hands to guide her thighs apart, leaning lower until he can press his tongue into her center. She curls forwards abruptly, her hands twitching in his hair and her body arching overtop of his. 

“Bed, Cassian, bed, I can’t -” and as much as he wants to see her fall because she just can’t hold herself up he stops and stands, dragging his hands up her skin as he goes. She reaches for his shirt as soon as he’s upright and pulls it free of his pants, then up and over his head. He lets her but he doesn’t help. Somehow it feels more important to let her strip him, like he did to her. She works his belt free, her movements quick and efficient, and when she pushes his pants down his hips he steps out of them. She kisses him, her lips achingly sweet on his, and he can’t help but wrap her arms around her and hold her. 

“Cass…” her voice trails off and she kisses him, quick and soft and her thumbs trace over his cheekbones. Her gazes catches his and holds in, and when she backs up towards the bed he follows her. As if he’d ever do anything else. 

He holds the small of her back and guides her down, following right behind her so he’s propped up on his elbows and laid out alongside her. His hands go questing again, skimming down her skin and rubbing up her thighs. She moans his name and he finally touches her exactly where she wanted him. He leans his head down and takes one of her tight nipples in his mouth and Jyn’s back arches up off the bed, her voice rising in pitch. He should have known she’d be so vocal. He keeps his fingers moving to the tune of her gasps and within moments Jyn is growling and pushing on his shoulders. She’s impatient and he doesn’t mind, letting her push him over onto his back and gripping her hips as she straddles him. 

He stops her from sinking down onto him though, just long enough for her to meet his eyes and nod at his unspoken question. 

“Of course, Cassian. Of course.” But some part of him needed to hear her say it and she knows that. She grips his cock in her hand and he breathes out a shattered gasp as she sinks down onto him until he’s fully seated in her tight heat. He lets her set the pace but his hips meet every movement of hers, their rhythm as natural as the way they find their paths to each others’ sides over and over again. He reaches between them, knowing this isn’t going to be a marathon for him, and rubs circles over clit. She cries out and tilts her head back, teeth gritted and he wishes he could just keep that look on her face, tuck it away into his pocket so he can see it whenever he wants. 

Her hips pick up speed over his and he keeps up the pace with his fingers, his own breath coming ragged and sharp. 

“That’s it, Jyn, I’ve got you,” he says, his other hand gripping her hip so hard she just might have bruises afterwards. A primal part of him wouldn’t mind if she did. Jyn drags her head forwards again and locks eyes with him, her body lifting over his and plunging back down until he can feel her tense around him. 

“Cassian -” 

“I’ve got you, that’s it,” he murmurs, and she shudders, her gaze staying on his only through sheer force of will. The beatific expression she wears and the way her eyes search his are enough to push him over the edge and he is lost in her and there is nowhere he’d rather be. 

After he comes down from his high Jyn leans down and kisses him, soft and sweet and perfect. He guides her off and lays her down along his side, letting her wriggle until she’s comfortable against him, her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her. He presses kisses to her forehead and into her hair, his lips mingling with the moonlight that shivers along the edges of her skin. 

“Well,” she sighs into his shoulder, and then cranes her head back a little so he can see the wicked smile on her lips. “We should do that just a lot more often, don’t you think?” 

He grins back down at her and tries to remember if he’s ever felt quite like this. “I think I can make time in my schedule, yeah.” 

She whacks his stomach, but it is half-hearted and it turns quickly into a caress, small circles tracing over his skin. She yawns and he loosens his grip on her just long enough to pull her disregarded blanket up and over them. Then it occurs to him - 

“You’re staying, right?” He asks. 

The smile that curves her lips is smaller, softer, and full of something he would really like to name. “Of course,” she says. He kisses her again, and they settle back into each other. As his eyes close and he begins to drift into what promises to be a better sleep than he’s had in years, he hears her voice, soft and silver in the darkness. 

“Love you, Andor,” she whispers. 

And strangely, he isn’t shocked. It doesn’t hit him like a hammer, it doesn’t stop his mind or short circuit his nerves like he thought it might. It just sinks into his skin and sits there, filling him up and suffusing him with sleepy warmth. 

“Love you too, Erso,” he replies, and closes his eyes.


End file.
